prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-5192513-20150201042857
Why I think Bethany is alive, and A - Theory (prepare this is REALLY long) Ok so. I don't think Bethany is Jessica's daughter nor do I think she's Alison's twin/half-sister, let's get that out of the water. But, we do know that Jessica was having an affair with Bethany's dad. And we know Bethany hated Ali and Jessica, the entire DiLauretis family, in fact. Ok so - Remember when Mona said Alison lured Bethany to Rosewood to get "rid of her" and that's how she she had proof that she was A? Because Bethany told her psychiatrist that she wondered if the entire family were pathological liars like Ali. - I don't think that's the case. We saw the letters from Brthany to Alison thanking her for the clothes and telling her she can't wait to hang out with her for Labor Day (the day Alison went missing), but, the report shows that Bethany told the psychiatrist this information on August 8th. 3 weeks later, Ali disappeared. They're not trying to insinuate that Ali and Bethany reconciled their relationship within 2 weeks are they? Nah, I don't think so. Ali was handling her own business. I think those letters were sent before August 8th, maybe in June and July, and right before August 8th, some events went down which proved to Bethany how screwed up that family was. This prompted Bethany to plot revenge, and with that, Bethany escaped Radley that night. Remember how on the night Ali disappeared, her mom was telling her not to leave and was on the phone and looking worried while she looked out the window? I think this is because officials told Jessica of Bethany's escape and she feared for Ali's safety and wanted someone over there to come protect them, plus, Bethany's file show her being violent and filled with rage/aggressiveness. But, I also believe she's smarter than she's given credit for. We only know information through Ali's eyes, but, we all know Ali is a sociopath. She's cunning, a professional liar and we can't believe a word she says, but something Spencer said in reply to the story Ali told sort of set me off. In Ali's story, she says someone hit her in the back of the head, her mom saw and burried her alive under the pretensis that she was dead, to protect someone. And Spencer says "that's why she was so ready to put the blame on me! Because she's still protecting someone!" YES, I do think Alison's mom is protecting someone. But not Bethany. She was protecting Alison. Think about it: Like I said, Ali is a liar, conniving and she's a GREAT actress. We have well enough sources for this to be confirmed. But, remember how in the flashback scene (via Alison) that when she was hit with the rock and fell down, blood kept dripping on the rock, even after Alison fell? I think it was someone else. In fact, I think Ali's story is fabricated to some extent. I think she and Bethany engaged in an altercation and Alison ended up hitting Bethany, which Jessica saw, and they both covered it up. Jessica knows of all Ali's whereabouts that night, and she understood Alison had a lot to hide as well - the family in general. People's secrets are the one thing that they don't want getting unvieled. So Jessica's mom is protecting her. Where was she getting money from for 2 years and supplying herslef? Her mom! Remember when Jessica sent an email to someone saying "I can't protect you anymore". What if she was sending that to Alison instead? I think Melissa pulled Bethany OUT of the grave and is doing her bidding. Basically I think Melissa is on the A-Team. We know A knew the big four secrets about the girls initially. In a note to Alison, Bethany said "I can't wait to meet your friends, have you told them about me?" Why would Bethany know about Ali's friends? What if Ali fuked up by telling Bethany their secrets? Ali sure had a thing for getting people to tell secrets but couldn't keep theirs for the life of her. I believe this was the gateway for Bethany to become A. Also, the yellow top Alison was wearing, a month before she got it, her mom told her it was too revealing and she wouldn't get it. Yet, right before Labor Day, her mom got it for her. But if yoy match the handwriting on the note to Ali from her "mom" it actually matches Bethany's. Oh, and Sara Harvey is DEFINITELY in Alison's grave. First they said it was Alison, but that's becuase A/Bethany switched the DNA, the second time she switched to HERSELF (don't know why but I'm sure she has a trick up her sleeve) just watch, sooner or later it'll be revealed that Sara is in the box. Final clue: A fan asked Marlene for a clue on who A is, and she said "7 letters!". Bethany is a seven letter word. :*